Camisolões e Ladrões
by Ophium
Summary: Existem ladrões e ladrões e para um dono de loja que encontra os Winchester quando o Sam têm 4 anos e o Dean 8, ele descobre que alguns não têm sequer classificação possível. Tradução de 'Baggy Shirts'.


A ideia de traduzir algumas das minhas histórias mais curtas para português já andava a brincar na minha cabeça há uns tempitos. A oferta da Karlawinchester para fazer exactamente isso foi o empurrão de que eu estava a precisar. Espero que todos os que partilham esta lingua comigo gostem desta pequena história e, dependendo da resposta, façam com que mais traduções se avizinhem num futuro próximo.

* * *

**Camisolões e Ladrões  
**

Existem três tipos diferentes de ladrões que podemos encontrar a qualquer altura, em qualquer lugar onde se vendam coisas, mais ou menos desde o inicio dos tempos. E quando o mundo acabar e não existir nada mais ao cimo da Terra do que baratas em terra e peixes com três olhos no mar, continuaram a existir ladrões e o mais certo é que se enquadrem num destes grupos.

Temos o ladrão profissional, com os seus planos detalhados, engenhocas e grandes objectivos, que, ok, temos de admitir, tem coisas melhores para roubar do que os vegetais de mercearias como a minha.

Temos o ladrão de ocasião, aquele que _Carpe Diem_ o seu caminho pelo assalto, a pensar que, só porque tens uns fios de cabelo brancos na cabeça e um par de óculos na cara, não só és velho como também és cegueta e eles podem simplesmente aproveitar o dia. Desses... desses apanho muitos. Umas vezes dou conta deles, outra vezes não. Mas de qualquer maneira, esses nunca levam nada de muito especial, um pacote de pastilhas elásticas aqui, um chocolatito ali ou até, ocasionalmente, o pacote de preservativos que, por um motivo idiota ou outro, ficam demasiado embaraçados para apresentar na caixa e efectivamente pagar.

Finalmente, temos o ladrão desesperado, o qual, posso dizer-vos –baseado nas três diferentes, mas igualmente aterradoras ao ponto de mijar as calças, situações que tive- é o mais perigoso de todos os ladrões porque são, basicamente, ladrões profissionais desleixados.

Apostam em roubos altos, tipo a caixa registadora ao fim do dia, ou o cofre nos dias de pagamento mas, ao contrário do verdadeiro ladrão profissional, não se dão ao trabalho de planear nada antecipadamente, dependendo de pouco mais do que adrenalina e simples e pura brutalidade para conseguirem o que querem. A faca que o ladrão-desesperado número dois me espetou no braço ainda lateja nas noites mais frias, garanto-vos isso.

Então, temos os nossos grupos básicos de ladrão comum: o Professional, o de Ocasião e o Desesperado.

E depois, ocasionalmente, encontramos um ladrão que não se consegue enquadrar em absolutamente lado nenhum. Como o puto do camisolão largalhão azul.

Nunca cheguei a apanhar o nome dele, mas ele apareceu por aí um par valente de vezes e, tirando a primeira vez, sempre o vi com o mesmo camisolão azul, um que parecia ser, pelo menos, dois tamanhos acima do dele.

A minha loja não é assim tão grande como isso, mais do tipo 'chicha! Esqueci-me do molho de tomate' do que do tipo 'encher a despensa para o mês inteiro', como aquele Carrs hipermercado fora da cidade.

De facto, a minha loja é pequena o suficiente para eu ter clientes habituais e conhece-los a todos pelo primeiro nome. Por isso, quando aparece alguém de fora, nota-se. Com o tamanho e o ar perigoso que o tipo com quem o puto veio daquela primeira vez tinha, nota-se mais ainda. Como um cacto numa roseira.

Para dizer a verdade, o tipo tinha tão mau aspecto que eu já tinha o telefone a jeito (a mulher foi completamente traída pelo meu cu assustado, o número dela nas marcações automáticas substituído pelo número directo para o escritório do xerife) quando ele se aproximou da caixa, cesto de compras cheio até rebentar com tudo e mais umas botas.

Foi então que eu reparei no bebé. Bem, quer dizer, o segundo puto tinha para aí três ou quatro anos -é difícil de ver naquelas idades-, mas rodeado como estava pelos braços maciços do homem, a criança parecia minúscula. Nunca encontrei um tipo de ladrão que usasse bebés como engodo, por isso calculei que o homem fosse decente, larguei o telefone e atendi-o como um outro qualquer cliente.

O homem nunca mais apareceu, mas vi os putos mais vezes, uma semana depois.

Achei um bocado estranho, porque, honestamente, o puto mais velho não parecia ter mais do que sete ('tenho oito anos e três meses e meio', disse-me ele com o peito todo inchado de orgulho, em parte para esconder o embaraço de precisar de ajuda para chegar às caixas de SpagettiOs na terceira prateleira), mas calculei que o homem que estava com eles daquela primeira vez (o pai?) estivesse lá fora, á espera no carro ou assim.

Nesse mesmo dia, na segunda prateleira, por debaixo das latas de pêssegos enlatados e no meio das pop-tarts de morango, encontrei um berlinde verde.

Dois dias depois, ele estava de volta. Mesmo camisolão, mesmo irmão mais pequeno atrelado á sua mãozita, os mesmos dois putos sozinhos na minha loja. Segui-os com o olhar até eles desaparecerem de vista no corredor das tostas e pão.

Uns sussurros abafados de vozes iradas chegaram-me aos ouvidos um tempo depois, vindas do corredor dos cerais, um 'shush, Sammy', um teatral sniff, alto o suficiente para ser ouvido à distância e os putos apareceram de novo, direitinhos à caixa para pagar, ambos num passo apressado. Uma caixa de Lucky Charms e uma garrafa de leite apareceram em cima do balcão, postos com muito cuidado por mãos pequenitas.

O mais velho olhava ansiosamente para os números em verde no ecrã da caixa registadora e contava as moedas que tinha na mão antes de me entregar a quantia exacta registada. Durante todo o tempo que levou a registar as mercearias e a receber o dinheiro, os olhos do mais pequenito estavam fixos nos chupa-chupas de morango que estavam em cima do balcão, olhos grandes de um verde-acastanhado que pareciam também eles dois grandes chupa-chupas.

E eu, que sou um trouxa por criancinhas, acabei por lhes oferecer um a cada.

Nesse dia, encontrei dois berlindes azuis ao pé das embalagens de pão fatiado e um cartão de basebol ao pé da manteiga de amendoim. Um padrão demasiado perturbador começava a formar-se na minha cabeça.

Dois dias depois, os putos estavam de regresso. Eu estava a um passinho de chamar os serviços sociais por essa altura, porque começava a ser demasiado obvio o facto de que o pai não estava lá fora à espera deles no carro coisíssima nenhuma e que a razão pela qual o puto usava sempre o mesmo camisolão largalhão azul era porque o camisolão estava a servir-lhe de saco de compras.

Eu agarrei nos berlindes e no cartão de basebol (era um dos ranhosos, um tipo qualquer chamado Chuck Cary de quem eu nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar) e preparei-me para confrontar o puto. Há pessoas cujas as vidas são simplesmente mais complicadas e eu não queria lixar ainda mais aqueles putos ao tomar acções sem ponderar e ter a certeza de que o que estava a imaginar era realmente o que se passava de verdade. Aparências iludem demasiadas vezes para serem ignoradas.

Quando eles chegaram á caixa para pagar (uma laranja e uma maçã desta vez), os olhos do puto mais velho estavam vermelhos, a pele inchada por baixo e cara meio húmida das lágrimas.

Sempre que ele mexia os braços, eu conseguia ouvir um crunchcrunch som a vir de baixo das roupas dele, a presença de mais um artigo roubado mais do que evidente. Mas os olhos dele, inchados como estavam, não se desviaram da minha cara, calmos, corajosos, desafiando-me a enfrenta-lo e chama-lo á atenção ao mesmo tempo que ele me perguntava 'quanto é?'

Eu estava a dois segundos de abrir a boca e acabar com aquela história toda quando o homem grandão e assustador do primeiro dia apareceu á porta da loja.

Os olhos de ambos os putos iluminam-se como se fosse Natal ao mesmo tempo que uma voz grossa e rouca disse 'Rapazes!'. A palavra foi dita num tom baixinho e controlado mas chegou-nos facilmente ao outro lado da loja, clara o suficiente para chamar a atenção de ambos e lançar os putos numa correria para saltar para os braços do homem. Bom... para o braço.

O aspecto do nariz do tipo era de que ele perdeu a batalha para a parede de cimento com que chocou e o braço esquerdo vinha pendurado ao peito, mas o sorriso que lhe rasgava a cara em duas era grande o suficiente para lhe tirar pelo menos dez anos de cima, já para não falar dos vinte pontos que ele perdeu na escala de assustador como o diabo quando agarrou no mais pequenito ao colo e esfregou o nariz no nariz da criança antes de o devolver ao chão. Um beijinho à esquimó.

Esmurrado e todo partido, o tipo pareceu-se mais como um bom pai naquela altura do que antes.

A maçã e a laranja ficaram esquecidas em cima do balcão e aqueles três nem sequer olharam para trás, ansiosos de sair da minha loja e entrar no carrão preto e brilhante que o homem tinha estacionado á entrada.

Quer dizer, o homem e o bebé nem sequer olharam para trás, mas eu apanhei o puto do camisolão azul a olhar saudosamente para o corredor dos doces, antes de agarrar na mão pequenita do irmãozito de um lado e na mão gigantesca do pai do outro, e sair com eles.

Os três berlindes e o cartão de basebol queimavam que nem carvão em brasa no meu bolso à medida que o carro se afastava e eu me aproximava do corredor dos doces, certo do que ia ver quando lá chegasse.

Havia outro cartão de basebol por baixo dos pacotes de gomas.

Fred Lynn, desta vez, um cartão de 1975, cujo o valor era bem superior a qualquer pacote de pop-tarts, ou de pão em fatia, ou de manteiga de amendoim ou mesmo de ursinhos de goma que eu alguma vez pudesse vender. Para um miúdo de oito anos, acredito que fossem todos igualmente valiosos.

Guardo tudo religiosamente por baixo do balcão, à espera que o puto do camisolão azul um dia volte, mas eles foram-se embora de vez. Mesmo sabendo que aquele miúdo andava sistematicamente a roubar-me coisas da loja, a cara ferve-me de embaraço de cada vez que eu olho para as ofertas que ele me deixou. Sinto-me como se eu fosse o ladrão e não ele, sinto que lhe roubei algo de importante que nunca poderei devolver.

Mas ele nunca regressa à minha loja. E eu nunca lhe devolvo nada. E o ladrão desta vez fui eu.

Fim


End file.
